


Checkmate, Mother

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Where Reader is Alex and Kara’s little sister an works with them at the DEO and Lillian Luthor doesn’t approve of Lena and Reader and tries to break them apart?





	Checkmate, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

“She’s innocent!”

You were surprised that both you and your sister Kara shouted out the same thing about Lena. Alex and Kara both crossed their arms and looked at you. You were looking at J’ohn, so you didn’t notice.

“And how would you know that, Y/N?”

“J’ohn, just read my mind. I don’t want my sisters knowing.”

That statement alone made your sisters concerned. Kara knew Lena was innocent because they were best friends, but that didn’t explain why you knew Lena was innocent. Once J’ohn had finished reading what you were thinking about, he nodded.

“Understood. Ms. Luthor isn’t responsible. Although, I wouldn’t put it past the other two Luthors to be the ones who did do this.

__________

“What did you tell J’ohn?”

“Come on, you two. Are you asking as my older sisters or as Agent Danvers and Supergirl?”

“As your older sisters, Y/N.”

“We’ve been dating. Lena wanted to tell you, but I asked her if I could at least be the one to tell the two of you. That way this coming game night, she could tell everyone else.”

“Just be careful, Y/N. If Lillian or Lex found out…”

“Okay, Alex.”

__________

Several months after you and Lena had made things official, you were hit on the head. When you came to, you were face to face with none other than Lillian.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N. 22. Clean record and an even more impressive resume. And currently dating my daughter. But looking at you, I can’t imagine why my daughter would ever be attracted to someone like you, so disgustingly huge.”

You refused to speak. She was taunting you, but it didn’t make the words hurt any less.

When you were brought back to the apartment, Lena asked you how your day was. You just gave her a kiss and told her you’d be spending the night at your place. Lena knew something was wrong. It had been six months since you were last at your own apartment. You had practically moved in with her, and there were only three months left on your lease. So why go there? She needed to do some digging. But her gut told her one thing, Lillian was to blame for this.

Two months passed, and Lena still hadn’t spent more than an hour with you, and that was every other day. She would see you bury yourself in your work. Lena was going mad. Her Y/N/N was fading. Every day you seemed to be losing the light in your eyes. And the few times you would talk, you would always ask her why she wanted to be with someone who was plus sized. Lena was angry someone had been saying things to you to make you doubt her love for you. She was more angry with herself why she couldn’t find proof that Lillian was hurting you. Until she did.

__________

“What else is true, Mother, is that I love Y/N. I won’t ever stop loving her. And I know you tried breaking us apart. I know. Because to you, images and appearances have always been of utmost importance.”

“You seem calm for someone whose mother has been trying to end your relationship.”

“Well, Mother, perhaps I found a way to win this little game of yours.”

“Impossible.”

“You see, I had to ask myself why you were so focused on doing whatever you could to tear Y/N and I apart. Why you were so concerned over her looks when really it was your own, you should’ve paid more attention to. Then, I realized that by drawing my attention to do anything to save my relationship with Y/N, you would have enough time to get into L Corp. You would have enough time to get down to the labs. But I’ve won, Mother.”

“Really? You can’t be that stupid, Lena. I won. I said enough to make your precious Y/N doubt your love for her. As though you could actually love someone so big.”

“No, Mother. I’ve won. Y/N understood what happened, and I spent the entire day yesterday reacquainting myself with that _delicious_ body of hers. And her _moans_. The way she makes those noises, and knowing I’m the only one to ever elicit such sounds from her, well, I know I’ll be with her for the rest of my life. It’s such a shame you won’t be able to see that from wherever you go.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember how I used to play chess when I was younger? Lex taught me, and he would play with me. But there was one time, when you decided to play with me. Just one game. You made it memorable, Mother. You said I would never be a true Luthor. What you failed to mention is that upon his death, I was to receive everything in the Luthor assets. So those hitmen you hired with my rightful money, well, I’ve hired tonight. You can take your aim at me, Mother. But once you decided to hire one of those men to kill Y/N. It was game over for you. You had already been to the labs. The first time you only managed to take pictures to get a general layout of the area. The second time you hired a martian to disguise themselves as one of my scientists, but they found nothing except a code. The third time, which was just a few hours ago, you ended with something that looked like Kryptonite.”

“Looked like? I can assure you, it was indeed Kryptonite.”

“Perhaps. But it wasn’t the kind that would weaken Supergirl. It was the kind to weaken you, Mother. I know you killed my real mother when you found out she slept with your husband. You’d do anything to ensure to protect your image. Adopting me, an orphan, only improved that image. But if someone were to dig, they’d know that the man who adopted me was my actual biological father.”

“You’re talking too much, Lena. I should be leaving.”

“Go ahead, Mother. I’m not stopping you. As much as I would love to continue this conversation and reveal some things to you, I know you don’t have the time for it. Just know it’s simply checkmate, _Mother_.”

__________

A few days after that meeting, Lillian Luthor’s body was found on a park bench, as if she were simply watching the ducks float on by. When an autopsy had been done, it looked as though she had suffered from a heart attack. As you slept that night, Lena kept you close in her arms. She had done the world a favor by getting rid of Lillian. And looking down at you, she’d do everything in her power to take down Cadmus. And while the DEO didn’t approve of how she had poisoned Lillian and faked it to look like a heart attack, they all agreed there was one common goal: to end Cadmus, once and for all.

Lena made a note to thank your sisters for standing by her side. Otherwise, she would most likely have been imprisoned, if they had found any evidence, that is. But no. Which meant Lena had more time to enjoy you. She had already called Jess to cancel her meetings for the next two weeks.


End file.
